


Neighbors

by soulheartthewolf



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/pseuds/soulheartthewolf
Summary: Caustic could never stand to be around Octane but mabey they have more in common than he thinks
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 48





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift to Free-Refill on tumblr!! This was beta read by Nipan thank youuuu 💕

Alexander Nox, or as the other legends knew him, Caustic, was an intellectual. At least he considered himself as such, his sole reasoning for joining the games being to further his own research and study. 

Of course, he’s not the only legend in this well proclaimed blood sport. 

Some of the legends were more tolerable than others, such as Octavio Silva... daredevil was not one of them - far from it to be precise. The scientist loathed the idiotic speedster, whenever the two were paired in a squad Silva would run off or preform some nonsensical stunt that would get them killed. The younger legend had it down to almost a science. Time after time his foolish actions always seemed to draw the same conclusion: a painful death and another loss down on their record. Caustic winced thinking about it. As people say he’s not a team player. 

Regardless, it is quite apparent that the masses tended to ignore Silva’s reckless incompetence though the oldest legend couldn’t perceive how. 

Caustic usually worked in his room on the dropship between matches - it was small, but he had learned to work with what he had. There was a singular setback, however, located directly to his right with only a metal wall separating them. Octane. The scientist seemed unfortunate enough to find himself as the adrenaline junkie’s neighbor and the experience was unpalatable to say the least. Silva would do nothing but play his mind-numbing video games and make constant noise. Not to mention the speedster’s room looked similar to a rat’s nest, empty cans of energy drinks haphazardly thrown all around the floor with a sole chair appearing to be the only furniture in the room. Caustic wasn’t even sure if the younger legend even had a bed. The more Caustic thought about the irresponsible legend the more he irritated him, the scientist trying to focus push aside his frustration to focus on his work when an all too familiar voice interrupted.

“Hey mi amigo!!”

Caustic turned from his work to see none other than Octavio Silva poking his small masked face into the room before welcoming himself into the makeshift lab.

“I did not say you could come in Silva,” Caustic said bluntly, glaring at the younger legend. “And we are far from friends.” 

The younger legend ignored the scientist’s obvious hostility. “Aw, c’mon Caustic! Of course we are!! We’re vecinos - there's no harm in a neighbour visiting another, yah?”

Caustic sighed. “Why did you choose to parade around my lab again?” He impatiently questioned the other legend.

“Well, I was interested in your work!” Octane responded with confidence only he seemed capable of.

Caustic scoffed, “do you honestly, Silva? I don’t have time for your silly games.” He doubted the daredevil knew a single thing about any form of chemistry, nor had the younger legend ever questioned him or took interest in his work before. 

“Yeah, totally!!! I mean we end up in the same squad all the time and we’re neighbours and everything! I wanted to see you do what ya do.” Octane explained.

The older remained with his back to the other legend as he contemplated for a moment. “Very well I shall allow you to observe my work but do not, under any circumstances,” he turned around only to see Octane already fumbling around with a shelf of canisters. “Do not touch anything,” the scientist said with emphasis, “and try to be quiet. I am trying to work after all.”

Octane immediately stepped away from the canisters and sat down on the nearby bed, legs swinging as if he were already restless. “I got ya!! My hands will be kept to myself and my mouth shut!!” the younger legend announced, laying a finger over that smiley toothed mask of his.

The scientist glanced at the daredevil one more time before returning to his work, no longer addressing the speedsters presence.

After the longest stretch of silence the scientist has had the pleasure of knowing since the speedster had first joined the games, Octane spoke again, fracturing the beautiful quiet. “What if your gas was flammable?”

Caustic stopped working and turned to the younger legend - not fully processing what he just said. “Come again?”

“What if it could explode when you throw a thermite into it? The fumes just ignite! Burst into flames! Aw that would be so cool!!” Octane jumped up as he enthusiastically explained his idea, obviously getting excited just talking about it.

The older legend just stood there staring at the younger with a baffled expression on his face. Why didn’t he think of that?! The idea was over the top and borderline crude but...it may just work. The scientist grabbed a nearby notepad and began to scribble something down before addressing the smaller legend again “Please, go on,” he muttered as he continued to write on the little pad.

Octane pointed at himself, “wait you really want me to keep on talking amigo? I thought you wanted me quiet?” The daredevil questioned, false innocence coating his every word.

Caustic continued to frantically write in the small notepad only stopping when he reached the end of the page. “Lets just say you have...sparked my interest,” the scientist cooly responded, turning to a new page in the notepad. “So why don’t you sit down and tell me more?”


End file.
